Relaciones amorosas
by Strascream
Summary: Cuando jugué Assassin's Creed Revelations, me sorprendió que el cadáver de Yusuf apareciese en la biblioteca de Sofía. Aunque luego pensé que Ezio debía estar avergonzado por los verdaderos eventos que llevaron a que nuestro otomano favorito abandonará este mundo.


Leonardo disfrutando unos días libres que había conseguido. Últimamente sus mecenas se habían mostrado muy permisivos con él. De repente escuchó unos chillidos que le hicieron volver la vista hacia unos pájaros que allí se encontraban. Sonrió al recordar porque los había comprado: era un hábito que había cogido desde hacía ya algún tiempo, más o menos al mismo tiempo de conocer a Ezio. Cada tanto iba a comprar pájaros al mercado únicamente con la intención de liberarlos. Aquella conducta le había hecho ver varias caras de sorpresa, algunos "Que buen hombre es aquel" y otros "¿En eso desperdicia ese hombre su dinero?". Los primeros le daban risa, la cual no se molestaba en contener, los segundos le hacían sentirse orgulloso y los terceros eran simplemente ignorados por el artista.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta repentinamente.

-¡Leonardo!-la voz de Ezio entró (más no de una forma muy cómoda) en el campo auditivo del pintor.

-¿Qué pasa, _amico_?-preguntó el artista. Volteándose para ver al Asesino.

-¡He tenido una revelación!-dijo Ezio jadeando. Era evidente que había invertido hasta su último esfuerzo para llegar lo antes posible al taller del artista.

-Eso suena a misticismo, amigo. Creía que los Asesinos no creían en eso.-dijo Leonardo mientras se incorporaba para traerle un vaso de agua a su cansado camarada.

-Lo sé.-dijo Ezio aceptando el vaso de agua que su amigo le ofrecía y bebiéndolo completo antes de seguir. Una vez lo terminó siguió hablando.-Pero sé que esto es real. Minerva volvió a aparecer.

-¿Te refieres a aquella dama que encontraste en la Capilla Sixtina?

-La misma.-afirmó Ezio.-Y me dijo que pronto sabría que pronto sabría quién era Desmond. Pero que necesitaría tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, te mencionó por tu nombre. Y no conozco a otro Leonardo.

Leonardo en su fuero interno se sentía orgulloso de saber que Minerva lo había considerado necesario para la misión de Ezio. Lo que muchos no sabían era que Leonardo era pagano: creía en la divinidad femenina y el culto a la naturaleza*.

-Necesito uno de tus inventos.-dijo Ezio.-Uno en particular… El cual, sinceramente, me sorprende que no me hallas mostrado antes…

"Tú máquina del tiempo.

-Ezio, yo no tengo…-empezó a decir el artista, pero Ezio señaló detrás de este y se vio una extraña silla con una maquinaria rodeándola**.

Leonardo suspiró, asumiendo la derrota.

-Está bien, pero debo advertirte de los peligros de…

-¿Vienes?-preguntó Ezio quien ya estaba en un lado de la silla.

-Bien.-dijo Leonardo, tomando asiento en otra parte de las sillas. Después de tratar de acomodarse de una forma un tanto forzosa ("Debí haber hecho esto para dos pasajeros" pensó Leonardo) el Asesino le dijo:

-El año es 2012, unos meses antes de Diciembre.

Leonardo manipuló unos controles y de repente todo lo cubrió una cegadora luz blanca.

* * *

_2012, Roma, escondite de los Asesinos._

Desmond estaba saliendo de otra sesión del Animus. Acababa de presenciar (y ejecutar, técnicamente) la muerte de Vieri de Pazzi.

Pero cuando vio lo que tenía enfrente pensó:

"¿O el efecto sangrado ya me está volviendo loco o Ezio Auditore y Leonardo da Vinci acaban de aparecer frente a mí?"

-Hola, gente del futuro.-dijo Ezio soltando una pequeña risa de su propio comentario mientras Leonardo simplemente miraba, maravillado, aquel entorno que le ofrecía el siglo XXI.

El italiano alzó la voz y habló a todo el que lo oyese.

-¿Quién de aquí es Desmond?

* * *

*: basado en "El Código Da Vinci" de Dan Brown.

**: Aquí hay un enlace a la imagen de la máquina del tiempo de Leonardo: www. .ve /search?q=maquina+del+tiempo&espv=210&es_sm=122&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=QdaeUsSfG8_ukQea-4GwDQ&ved=0CAkQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=666#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=3rfqI2aTuP3r-M%3A%3BZlxr-sudIuDl2M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fcienciaficcion%252FDIVULGACION%252F10%252FVIAJES%252520EN%252520EL%252520TIEMPO_archivos% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fcienciaficcion%252FDIVULGACION%252F10% %3B297%3B315. JUNTEN LOS ESPACIOS.


End file.
